cyberiaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberia - Milestone 27
You've made it into the AGR Lab, and will now discover the true nature behind the contamination on this level of the complex. It will be necessary to overcome this contagion if you wish to venture down into the weapons level. 'Walkthrough' 'The Mutagen Virus' Zak has now arrived in the AGR Lab, a large nano-testing chamber lies before him. Go over and access Marlu Serenga's terminal. You'll soon discover the origins of the contamination on this level, a nano-virus that has evolved beyond the scientists control. They have been forced to seal off the labs infested with this mutagen, and were hoping to immunize themselves against it. Eight cultures of the mutagen have been collected in this lab and, using the Nano-Probe Device, can be cleansed of the contamination. The newly created vaccine must then be used on oneself within the inoculation chamber, located in the quarantine zone. The first five cultures have already been used, leaving the remaining three for Zak to cleanse. You only need one, so select any of the numbered icons on the desktop to begin. 'Cleansing the Nano-Cultures' Cleansing the nano-culture will appear in the form of an arcade sequence, the Nano-Probe moving through the culture. Your goal is to eliminate as many of the orange spheres representing the virus as you can. You'll need to eliminate a certain amount of them to successfully create the vaccine (represented by the percentage in the upper left corner), depending on the chosen arcade difficulty. You must destroy at least 50% of the virus on Easy, at least 72% on Medium, and at least 80% on Difficult. You will be informed if you were successful or not at the end of the sequence. If not, try again or select another culture. Once you've made a vaccine, remember the number you selected (6, 7, or 8). You'll need this when you reach the inoculation chamber. Exit the terminal, and the lab. 'The Quarantine Zone' Back in the main hallway, have Zak continue on past the dead Cartel soldiers until you reach the other end of the quarantine zone. Enter into the room on the left, passing through the door across from the entrance and through the interlock. Once you pass into the quarantine zone, the door will seal itself behind you. There's no going back now. Make your way through the next room, passing by a Cartel fallen victim to the mutagen, and head into the inoculation chamber. Zak will need to access the terminal next to the inoculator, and select the culture he cleansed from the list shown before stepping into the inoculator himself. He will be informed that the contamination has been eliminated from his body. Proceed into the next room and the next milestone. CCQuarantineZone.png InoculationTerminal.png MutagenInoculator.png 'Possible Deaths' *Hanging around inside the quarantine area too long, or trying to proceed to the next milestone without properly vaccinating yourself will result in Zak succumbing to the Mutagen virus. ---- Category:Walkthroughs Category:Cyberia Walkthrough